The Amazing World of Gumball 'Deadpool' Watterson
by Sturmtrooper
Summary: In this fanfic, Gumball and his family are all new to Elmore, having just moved in. Normal life right? WRONG! They are dressed like Deadpool, think like Deadpool and have the same powers as Deadpool! In a world where crazy mishaps happen – this is complete lunacy. Carrie X Gumball and Jamie X Darwin.


Banana Joe and Tobias walked lazily down the street. Having spent their monthly allowance on the arcade, they decided to walk across town. Other than the occasional storms that was oddly plaguing Elmore for the past few weeks or so, nothing exciting happened. Even the robbers who use spoons and dogs with lizard eyes seemed to be slacking off.

"Hey Dude. Why is there a small crowd there?" Tobias asked his potassium filled friend.

"Dunno, let's check it out." They walked over to the crowd which consisted of Officer Doughnut, Carrie, Penny, Miss Simians, Principle Brown, Jamie, Bobert and Masami. They were looking at a dozen moving vans lined up and down the road next to a blue house. Why would anyone need that many moving vans for one small house? "What's going on?" Banana Joe asked.

The driver of the first van came out; he was a bull dog with a trucker hat obscuring his eyes. "A new family is moving into this town. After this batch we got another seven coming up the highway." His eyes widened. "You guys live here right?" he received nods. "Sorry to hear. This family is filled with complete lunatics. Even the smart ones are insane. My best bet is to kiss your sanity goodbye and most probably your life since they are responsible for most deaths in the state. Well we better get everything put into the house." Everyone's face was frozen in shock. They had lunatics living in the neighbourhood now?

"What in heavens name? Are they serious?" Asked Principle Brown.

"Seems like it." Answered Carrie. The ghost was about to say something when a family wagon, with a space shuttle rocket strapped to the roof amongst other luggage, came to an abrupt stop at 500 MPH in front of the house and crowd. The paralyzed crowd looked at the car as five individuals climbed out of it as though they had taken a leisure ride through the quietest part of town. They were all clad head to toe in black and red with their eyes being pure white. Two of them were cats, two of them were bunnies and one of them was a fish.

"Oh hi!" said the bigger, female looking and sounding cat. "I'm Nichole Watterson. Are you our new neighbours?" The crowd nodded; eyes wide and mouths agape. "Good, can you help us unpack?" Deciding not to be rude, they agreed to help.

Tobias and Banana Joe were helping the smaller cat and fish, Gumball and Darwin, to move some crates into the house. The crates said 'Danger! Radioactive!' or 'Highly Explosive!' and this greatly unnerved the two. Penny, Carrie and Masami were unpacking and sorting out what tools go in the shed and what tools goes into the house. They began to question the family's sanity after their 50th Glock. The rest were either helping the parents, Nichole and Richard, to move furniture normal household items into the house or were trying to solve the ridiculous and impossible puzzle that Anais had. It was a Rubik's Cube which had random numbers and colours!

After the whole load was sorted out, with a little more for the seven more trucks, the Watterson's said their farewells and had dinner. Tobias and Banana Joe where walking home and questioning the moral sanity of the family and how they can break the laws of physics.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

On Monday, Miss Simians announced to the rest of the class that two students will be joining them and whilst the class looked excited, the rest already had their concerns. Gumball and Darwin walked in and introduced themselves to the class. Before they could take their seats Miss Simians said to them. "Hold up! I need to see if you have gum."

The two black and red boys laughed, though their mouths weren't visible, and said "Please Miss Simians. On our FIRST DAY! We have a Rocket launcher if that helps." With that Gumball pulled out, from behind his back, a Rocket Launcher that was five times his size, fitted with high tech targeting equipment and instead shot pigs which flew to the Nyan cat theme tune whilst farting rainbows and exploding upon solid contact. The class just looked at him with the newest facial expression known to man at the fact he just broke the law of reality. After sitting down, Miss Simians explained that they will need to hand in a project in teams which they had to do in an hour.

After an hour, Gumball and Darwin started first with which foods explode upon contact with each other. "Now if you notice, upon contact with the carrot, the chocolate bar will cause a minimal explosion." To emphasis his point, he demonstrated and resulted in a small, cracker like pop. "But if you put it with a Brussel sprout…

{}{}{}{}{}

"…And that's what happened." Gumball was standing outside the school building, with children and their families in ambulances behind him, explaining why the school was blown to kingdom come. The firemen were trying to quell the inferno which grew to monstrous size. If it wasn't for the fact he saw what the Watterson's were capable of, Principle Brown wouldn't have believed a word Gumball said.

"See you tomorrow sir!" with that, Gumball and his family walked home for dinner. Principle Brown got on the phone. "Hey Governor, Can I please have that insurance policy you recommended to me… Yes the Watterson one…"


End file.
